Disappearing Sakura Petals
by aisu-sakura
Summary: When Rukia suddenly disappears, Ichigo and the most un-likeliest of all, Byakuya, will have to journey together to save her from the torturous reaches of Hueco Mundo.
1. Chapter 1: Realizations and Memories

**Author's Note:** It took longer than I had originally planned. I'm not sure if its that much of an update though. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach in any way.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Realizations and Memories  
**

It was always night in Hueco Mundo. The moon reflected a deep, pure red, while the stars shone an eerie pure white light on the dry warm sand. Rukia woke up on the cold, concrete floor of her cellar. Faint traces of the moonlight landed in through the small, cut out window placed inches below the towering ceiling.

Rukia's black shinigami robe had been replaced with a white gown, except it was now drenched in layers and layers of blood. And worst of all, it was her own blood. At times, she hated the stagnant smell of it, and the tickling sensation it gave her when it seeped into her clothing, and down her skin.

She pushed her hands off the ground, hoisted herself up, and then propped herself up against the wall, for support. This, she soon ended up regretting, when pain lanced up her arms from the impact of the rough ground.

It was indeed torture here, in Hueco Mundo. Rukia had just arrived and had already received not only a deep gash on her cheek, but also a broken rib and broken bones.

She looked down at her hands, at the blue cuffs which were placed around her wrists. Rukia detested them. They sealed off all her reiatsu, which she desperately needed to heal herself or she would die from losing too much blood. Where was Ichigo and the others when she needed them? She shook her head, ridding herself of that thought. If she continued to stay in Hueco Mundo any longer than one week, she would surely die.

It was time to prove them they were wrong and that she could take care of herself. With a renewed source of determination, she began plotting on how to escape Hueco Mundo, or what she thought was a living hell.

* * *

A frustrated Ichigo sat in his desk, scribbling madly at his homework. What else could he do now that Rukia wasn't there. It was always hollows, hollows, and more hollows. The more he thought about it, the more he thought it was his fault.

* * *

Flashback:

_Rukia sat on the hard, rough bed of Ichigo, a drawing notebook clutched in one hand, and a pencil in the other hand. She tapped the pencil on her chin repeatedly, then stopped and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo, on the other hand, was seated in his desk, sighing contently once he had finished his...homework. For him, it was almost impossible to balance his shinigami duties with his school work._

_Finally Rukia spoke._

_"Hmmm...Ichigo, what should I draw?"_

_Dumbfounded, Ichigo turned his chair around and looked at Rukia. Since when did Rukia ask Ichigo about what she should draw? Uncertain brown, chocolate eyes met the dark amethyst ones.  
_

_"What baka?" Rukia scowled, looking up at Ichigo, Can you even answer the question?"_

_Taken aback, Ichigo dropped his pencil with a soft clang on his desk. "Don't call me a baka!" _

_"Fine, then you're an **insufferable** baka," Rukia hissed. _

_With annoyance, Ichigo down to glance at Rukia's drawing, in her out-streched hands. On the rough paper was drawn what looked like a small bunny or rabbit in an outfit. _

_An idea_ _soon formed in Ichigo's head, a perfect rebuke to offend Rukia. Completely._

_"Who taught you how to draw?" Ichigo smirked. Knowing Rukia, she'd probably scream right now and then...but...  
_

_"Nii-sama did." Rukia replied and gave off a content smile, as if praising Byakuya._

_Ichigo paled. No wonder... _

_He had always wondered whether it was that Byakuya drew horribly, or that Rukia just couldn't draw. Probably it was both._

_"Well, anyways, you can go on drawing your stupid, idiotic pictures," Ichigo mumbled as he turned his chair back towards his desk when a small hand grabbed at his shirt, causing him to flinch and fall off his chair, knocking over the chair as well in the process.  
_

_"What did you say?" Rukia growled. If Ichigo thought this was a joke, it wasn't funny. There were at least millions of **things** she could do that were better than what he could imagine. If he could even imagine. What's more, is that Ichigo couldn't draw himself...at least, not better than what she could draw.  
_

_Ichigo immediately jumped back up, and pointed an accusing finger at her._

_"What the-"_

_A small, lithe leg swiftly kicked at his stomach, blocking his words from coming out. Ichigo fell onto the ground, pain welling up in his stomach. She kicked hard, for a girl. Dismissing Ichigo's pain, Rukia just sat back on the bed, slowly observing Ichigo's movements. Silence briefly entered in the atmosphere between them, which wasn't a good sign._

_Almost grunting, Ichigo stood up and asked the question yet again, with even more anger than before, "**What the **__** hell was that for**?!"_

_"You didn't answer my question." Rukia bluntly replied, a hint of coldness lingering in her voice.  
_

_"And you didn't say I had to!" Ichigo yelled back, flailing his arms in the air, and ignoring the pain in his stomach._

_"Answer now, or else." She stated, as she watched Ichigo in pain. Slowly, Rukia stood up and picked up Ichigo's chair, and at the same time, sat on it, cross-legged. _

_A sense of fury entered Ichigo. That was **his** chair **not** hers. Coming from a very noble family, she wasn't all that humble, or even polite with words._

_Ichigo felt anger boiling inside of him. Was Rukia really that touchy about her art? Well, it was time to find out._

_"Well," Rukia snarled, "I'm wai..ting"_

_By looking at her dark violet quartz eyes, it was now clear to Ichigo found that Rukia was dead serious, and so, after another brief moment of silence, he cleared his throught and immediately decided to answer her question. _

_"I said, your drawings suck," Ichigo recalled in a strong confident voice, not wanting to lie to Rukia.  
_

_"Could you repeat that?" Rukia said, with a hint of anger in her voice._

_"I said, your drawings suck" Ichigo repeated with the same amount of confidence in his voice as the last time. He could see Rukia's body shacking unconsciously, and her bangs covered her eyes._

_'Ah, shit!' Ichigo panicked, 'I made her cry!'_

_Ichigo got up and placed a comforting hand on Rukia's shoulder. He bent over to look at Rukia's face..._

_"Are you okay?" he asked her soothingly. _

_That was the last straw for Rukia. She clenched her fist, and raised her head to look at Ichigo's worried one. Realization dawned upon Ichigo. She wasn't crying at all; she was shaking because of anger._

_Before Ichigo had time to react, he felt a fist at his face. The force pushed him backwards, and his back crashed onto the wall behind him. His anger had died down, and had been replaced with fear. She really reminded him of Byakuya now..._

_"Well.." Ichigo stuttered, "If you're gonna draw, then draw properly!" _

_He now struggled to get up. Never before had he seen Rukia this angry._

_"Well, excuse me!" Rukia snapped back, "Lets see if you can do better!"_

_She threw her pencil and notebook towards his head, and walked steadily, but angrily towards the door. Glaring back at Ichigo, she snarled, "Next time, don't be so lucky."_

* * *

Almost laughing now, Ichigo could see the many mistakes he'd made. Rukia was a girl, and like all girls, they too had their own sense of pride. He now wished Rukia was back, and desperately wanted to apologize. But, when he looked at the date on his watch, it was July 17, the very day his mother died. Rain clouded his thoughts, as he hoped Rukia was okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Soul Society...

Upon entering the room, Byakuya knew something was wrong, and obviously it dealt with private affairs in his family. He looked around the empty captains' meeting room uncertainly. Why had he been summoned to the first division headquarters, and alone? Usually, a letter would arrive...this must've been important. He let his gaze wander around for a while before resting his eyes on the soutaicho.

"May I ask why I have been summoned?" Byakuya walked towards the soutaicho, and gave a polite bow.

"As you already know about Aizen..." the soutaicho paused, "It has been to our attention that your... ahem...sister Rukia Kuchiki...has been kidnapped to Hueco Mundo."

A shocked expression appeared on Byakuya's face. It took a while for him to process the imformation. Those damn arrancars had kidnapped his sister. But why?

"I will permit you to go to Hueco Mundo..." the soutaicho started, as Byakuya looked up, "under one condition."

"And what might that be?" Byakuya questioned, regaining his composture.

"I request that you also take another captain with you, except for Unohana taicho. She is desperately needed here," the soutaicho said, "Other than that, you are able to choose freely between your subordinates and one captain."

"Hai..." Byakuya stared blankly ahead.

"You are dismissed Kuchiki-taicho."

With one final glance at the sou-taicho, Byakuya shunpoed out of the first division headquarters.

_Now, _Byakuya thought_, who to choose?_

* * *

_Meawhile, in Hueco Mundo..._

Ichimaru walked up to Aizen, with his slitted eyes and foxy smile.

"Aizen-_sama, _did we bring tha' little thing fer tha' others ta come?" Ichimaru asked.

"Not quite..." Aizen replied, leaning casually against his massive chair arm, "Not quite..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** please comment and review! :) Gotta go work on my other story!

-Ja ne!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Join the Group

**Author's Note:** I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Also, thanks for the many reviews and story alerts! Arigato! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach in any way.

* * *

Hitsugaya walked swifly down the corridors of the tenth division. On his way, he was greeted by his subordinates, and, at an even, brisk pace, he walked down to his office. Black ink of a ten kanji was written between the two doors, a white border placed around the kanji, making it visible to everyone's eye. Reaching his hand to the door handle, he slid open the doorway. He gave a brief sigh, and looked around his office. His once-so-clean and neat office was now disorganised and untidy. Papers were sprawled across the floor, making it impossible to cross without stepping on one of the million sheets of paperwork. On his desk, were two sake bottles. That made it clear than Matsumoto did not do any work at all. Not a single sheet.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"MAT-SU-MOTO!" An ear piercing yell echoed throughout Soul Society. With that, an angry taicho stormed out of his office, and shunpoed off to find Matsumoto.

* * *

Matsumoto smirked. She was with Renji and obviously was drinking sake. They were at a local bar, crowded with people.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to your division?" Renji asked, gulping down a bottle of sake. He had received permission to leave from his taicho when he had completed his share of paperwork. But then, he was still wondering how Matsumoto managed to complete her share of paperwork, since her taicho took in the 5th and 3rd division's share as well. Renji gave out a deep sigh. However, knowing Matsumoto, she probrably just skipped it without even touching the sheets. Or, she could've drank her way out of paperwork. Which looked like she did. She was very wobbly when she got here; drunk in other words.

Matsumoto shook her head, "I'm sure my taicho won't mind, what about your taicho?"

The thought of his taicho brought back some strange memories from the morning. He had walked into the office without a greeting and well, they just finished the paperwork without a word. Then as soon as they finished, he was dismissed.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_You are dismissed." Byakuya gave Renji a murderous glare before Renji scurried off out of the office._

* * *

Speaking of which, it wasn't like Kuchiki-taicho to actually not drink his tea. Every morning, it was almost like one of his regular routines. Whenever he didn't drink his tea, something was on his mind; but this time, he couldn't distinguish what exactly was on Byakuya's deceitful mind though.

"What are you thinking about?!" Matsumoto's face was directly in front of Renji's, a questioning look on her face, "Don't worry about my taicho, I'm sure he won't be mad!"

Renji gave a hesitant, nervous laugh, "Really?" He looked away from Matsumoto. '_In any case, I shouldn't be with her if Hitsugaya-taicho decides to show up' _

Slowly, he got off his chair, brushing the dirt off his hakuma. Right afterwards, he gave a quick glance to Matsumoto. He tapped his foot in a slow beat, choosing precise words to get away from Matsumoto. "M-Matsumoto, I just remembered that I have-"

Just then, a swift wind rushed past them, and they looked backwards to see...

"K-Kuchiki-taicho!" Renji bowed down in an elegant manner, looking down at the ground, almost embarrased to see him. How long had he been there anyways?

"Renji," Byakuya trailed off.

Renji looked up to meet the far-distant eyes of Byakuya. There wasn't much change in his taicho's odd behaviour, and he didn't want to be killed by him if he asked what was wrong.

"Bya-kun!" Matsumoto yelled cheerfully, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Have you come here for drinking purposes?"

Byakuya was unfazed; he just pushed her arm away, uttering a brief, cold and menacing "no."

And just when things were just getting a bit better for Renji to leave...

A white-haired taicho was seen in the distance. Quickly he shunpoed over to the group.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya sighed in annoyance,walking up to the bar, "Aren't you supposed to be doing paperwork?" He glanced around, his gaze stopping at Byakuya.

A brief moment of silence befell them. In the end, Hitsugaya was the one who broke the trance.

"Kuchiki-taicho, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya folded his arms. He looked at Renji who was still on the ground bowing and then to Byakuya himself, who was looking at Renji because of his odd actions.

Upon not hearing an answer from him, Hitsugaya diverted his attention to Matsumoto.

"You've been drinking again!" He muttered in a menacing and evil tone.

Matsumoto quickly turned around and looked at Hitsugaya, pouting, "Taicho, you know I am fully uncapable of doing paperwork and-"

"Well, you should at least try to finish **some** of it," he snapped back angrily. A cold, fierce reiatsu filled the empty room, and in a matter of moments, the bar was empty. With another sip of her sake, she looked with emotionless eyes at her taicho. A storm was brewing.

"Taicho is such a work-a-holic," Matsumoto commented, looking away from the prodigy. With that, she gulped down another bottle of sake.

"I will NOT tolerate sake in my office." Hitsugaya stated, throwing the empty sake bottles onto the ground. Matsumoto did not even look back; she had to be very drunk at this state.

Without a moment of hesitation, Hitsugaya swapped her sake, and switched it with purifying water (taken from the 4th division; makes a person normal from being drunk). He let out a deep sigh, watching his lieutenant drink the "medicine." Soon afterwards, he placed the bottle back on the table, knowing Matsumoto would be "cured."...at least for now. She shook her head back into focus, confused at what was happening.

"Kuchiki-taicho, Renji...Taicho?!" Matsumoto flinched when she saw her taicho, a scowl planted deeply on his face. She wondered what could've made him this mad. Of course, she already knew the answer...

Byakuya remained in his cool composed state, and just stared ahead at the resolution of the heated conversation between the fukutaicho and taicho. Hitsugaya-taicho, he had to say was smart, logical and tactical, and strong for that matter; with a cool, composed attitude. In this case scenario, Ukitake would probably not know what to do. Zaraki-taicho would just fight, and so on. So he guessed Hitsugaya was a good choice for a taicho ally.

Matsumoto and Renji, he guessed, would do anything to save his friend. Well Matsumoto to save an ally and Renji to save his childhood friend. And altogether, they could make a good team to save Rukia. Renji stood at the sideline, watching Byakuya with keen interest. Was his taicho thinking about the meeting between him and the sou-taicho? He didn't know. Or was this because of Rukia. And where the hell was Rukia in the first place?

"Sorry to interupt your conversation," Byakuya said. Three pairs of confused eyes looked at the un-emotional taicho, or so they thought. Loud voices could be heard behind the doors of the bar they were at. In shocked silence, they all looked at Byakuya, waiting for him to continue.

Renji looked at his taicho, dumbstruck; when had Kuchiki-taicho ever interrupted a conversation before? Well, he interrupted when there was no conversation at all...did he even notice?

"Nanda Kuchiki-taicho?" Hitsugaya coldly asked.

"Rukia-" Realization hit Renji straight on the head, so thats what it was about.

"I knew it was about Rukia," h muttered, but unfortunately it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Byakuya gave him a death glare. His reiatsu flared up dangerously, as flower petals fell down endlessly from the ceiling, passing through the roof as well.

"S-Suimasen," Renji stuttered. He didn't want to get his taicho angry, for that would mean death; a fast, quick, instant death. He bowed down his head in apology.

"This applies to you too," Byakuya stated, staring deep into the eyes of Renji.

'_It does_?" Renji thought, '_He should've told me in the first place_.'

"So what is this about again?" Matsumoto cheerfully asked.

Byakuya sighed, "Rukia has been kidnapped by Aizen."

* * *

"**NANI?**!"

**Author's Note:** Hope your enjoying so far! LOL! Ichigo's coming in the next chapter. I'll be updating soon...tomorrow :P

-Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Heading out

**A/n: **Sorry it took soo long to post. I got the whole story planned out; well most of it. Hehehehe, I tried to make this chapter longer (it took a long time to type...) Well, anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. I also made huge changes in the last chapter, I didn't like it the way it was...and please review :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach in anyway possible.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Chapter 3: Heading Out

_Drip, Drip. Drip. Just how long does it take for more than 1 person, or Soul Society to notice one kidnapping?_

_Drip. Drip. Especially Ichigo, I wonder how hes doing right now._ Thinking of him just made her want to laugh.

_Drip, Drip._

_Drip._

Rukia stared at the condensed raindrops, as it fell from the top of the ceiling to the cold, concrete underneath. A large, dirty pool stood in the middle of the room, expanding due to the falling of water from the ceiling. The puddle's surface rippled at the slight touch of the water drops, diminishing the clear reflection of the dark, concrete ceiling of her cell. She was crouched against a corner of her cell, her chains loosely dangling freely behind her, attaching her to the wall behind her. A pool of blood surrounded her, slowly reaching out and merging with the dirty pond, creating a brown, unclear liquid.

Cuts and bruises covered her legs and arms, showing her that they really didn't care about whether she lived or died. After being in Hueco Mundo for over a week, she just wished she were dead.

_If only Inoue were here, _she thought solemnly. But she knew it was likely impossible, since Inoue was at Karakura Town. Before Ulquorria could even retrieve Inoue to get to Aizen, he was stopped by the tenth division's Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. Of course, Hitsugaya had only come because no other captain wanted to come; in other words, they had all refused.

Ulquorria immediately retreated in response to the reinforcements, and left back into a garganta to Hueco Mundo. Since then, Inoue had been in Karakura Town with Ichigo and Zaraki-taicho, who almost destroyed the Human World because of his crave for action, or a battle.

Inoue was a top priority, which is why she needed to get out of here. She couldn't afford for people to come rescue her, she could take care of herself. Even though Rukia had been badly beaten, and tortued, she hadn't lost her resolve to keep living and get out of Hueco Mundo. Her eyes still held its strong will, and its spark of hope. It sorta reminded her of Ichigo, this courage.

She smirked. She had a plan, and all she needed to do was try it out.

—————————————————————————————————————————

_Tap. Tap._ Ichigo's foot drummed to an irregular beat, which soon became faster due to his unnerving irratation. This beat soon became more violent, and into ferocious stomps. Its brutal force shook the house, which unnerved his father the most. Isshin had come barging into his room several times, with a series of kicks and punches to get him to stop. Finally, Ichigo threw himself onto his bed, and rolled over to stare straight at the ceiling.

_Where the hell was Rukia?_ He thought to himself. Even if she was usually her own character: a stubborn, idiotic, short brat, he still didn't think she would get this mad over a single picture. Well, it was crappy anyways. Besides, she had better things to do than sulk over her cartoon picture of her bunny, he guessed.

Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh and rolled around, his face buried in his pillow.

_'Yo, King!" _Hichigo called from inside his mind, _'Ya know this is all yer fault right? That Rukia girl left because you were stubborn and idiotic. Where'd you learn your manners, to a girl even?' _

A malevolent laugh echoed in his mind, ruining his overall concentration.

"Urusai," Ichigo said aloud, in response towards Hichigo.

'_Ya know, I think she got kidnapped by Aizen. That Rukia girl would've been back by now if otherwise..." _Hichigo trailled off, '_But thats what I think, right King?"_

Ichigo remained silent, his thoughts scattered and distorted.He could hear shuffling in his mind, growing louder by the second.

_'Damn!" Hichigo screamed, "Old Man Zangetsu's back...bye King, and think...if you ever actually think in that big head of yours."_

Before Ichigo could retort against him, he was already gone. Ichigo contently sighed, glad that Hichigo was gone. He could think freely now. He looked towards his desk from his bed.

On Ichigo's desk was Rukia's cellphone. It was hard to believe that she didn't take it with her...unless she was kidnapped by Aizen, as Hichigo mentioned! He laughed. No way, she was a full-fledged shinigami. She said it herself that she could protect herself...If only a sign could just appear and tell him what happened to her, and where she was...

And almost in response, Rukia's cellphone began to ring. Surprised, Ichigo grabbed and flicked it open. His eyes widened at what he saw.

* * *

A slight breeze stirred the morning air in Soul Society. Damp dew formed around the edges of the few strands of grass, around the barren ground. A few miles away, a tall, hovering wall remained; the gates of Soul Society. A white-haired delinquent came into view, his aqua eyes gleaming under the intense sunlight. His arms were folded, and his usual frown was in place. Beside him, was his fukutaicho, her strawberry-blonde hair almost catching the sunlight. At a brisk pace, they walked towards to vast gates of Soul Society. Matsumoto groaned.

"Taicho, aren't we a bit early?" She tapped her finger to her chin, thinking of the various things she could've been doing other than going on a boring mission. But, anything was better than paperwork.

"No, if you haven't noticed—" Matsumoto looked straight ahead, continuing to tap her finger to her chin, her eyes blank. Obviously, she wasn't paying attention.

Hitsugaya gave her a brief, icy glance before giving an irritated yell, "MATSUMOTO! Are you even paying attention?!"

Matsumoto flinced. "What taicho?" Her tone was silent and scared. Seeing this, Hitsugaya gave a deep, tired sigh. Matsumoto looked at him with pleading eyes, almost begging him to continue.

Slowly, he began to rub his temples, and gave out a tired sigh. "As I was saying, if you haven't noticed already, we are 10 minutes late. And at this rate, we'll be 20 minutes late!"  
"I didn't know..." Matsumoto muttered. She looked towards her taicho. In a brief instant, her taicho shunpoed off towards the gate. His white hair fluttered in the wind, visisble in contrast to the dark colors of the grass, and sky.

"Matte! Taicho!" She hurried off, shunpoing to catch up to him.

A few droplets of rain fell from the sky. A bad omen was approaching.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the cellphone. There were an infinite number of dots appearing on teh screen. Rapidly and in different intervals of time. Scrambling in his pant pockets, he reached out for a square device. Quickly, he pressed it deeply into his chest. In a flash of searing blue light, he emerged in his shinigami robes, his sword slung into his shoulder.

He opened the window of his room and jumped out onto the warm, concrete beneath him. A cool wind passed him by; and in the distance, he could see the hollows emerging from a garganta.

_Aizen, _he thought,_ what are you planning this time?_

He unconciously clenched his fist. When a renewed source of anger, he sprinted towards the hollows.

* * *

Here they were. All gathered up at the gates. There was no sign of change from any of them. Byakuya still held his stoic look, unchanged from the day before. Hitsugaya wore an irratated, plain, icy look, resembling his zanpactou. Matsumoto and Renji stood in silence, waiting for either of the taichos to do _something._

"Kuchiki-taicho, I'll start to make the gargantua." Hitsugaya stepped forwards, and commanded a hell butterfly to open the gargantua. The black butterfly perched on his shoulder, while Hitsugaya crossed his arms. In a matter of seconds, the portal was opened, allowing them a safe, but clear passage to the human world.

The three looked at Hitsugaya with question. In response he muttered, "Urahara Kisuke should know something about this."

Involuntarily, he stepped into the gargantua first, followed by Matsumoto, then Byakuya, then Renji. Soon afterwards, the portal closed, and they vanished behind in the darkness that engulfed them.

* * *

Beads of sweat poured down Ichigo's face. He had been taking down the hollows for nearly an hour. Yet, there were still more of them. He brought down his zanpactou, slaying yet another hollow. Blood was splattered across his shinigami robes from all the fighting. His legs were quivering, and his eyesight was blurry and unfocused. No, he couldn't back down now, he needed to protect the human souls.

"_Yare, yare, King! Ya need me? Or are you just too pathetic to finish these hollows?" _A chuckle could be heard in the back of Ichigo's head.

"Go away," Ichigo panted.

_'Too tired to speak now, huh King?"_

He was too tired to response, the world was getting blurry, and he desperately needed water. Slowly, he fell onto his knees, then onto the floor. Was he really going to die like this?

A hollow approached him.

He waited for the finishing blow which never came.

"Howl Zabimaru!" A familiar voice rang out from the distance, "Ichigo! Not giving up now, are you?"

Other voices called.

"Ichigo!"

A feminine voice.

"Matsumoto, go and perform healing kidou on him, I'll take care of the hollows." The voice sounded distant and urgent. A katana was drawn from its sheath, " Soutez ni zase, Hyourinmaru."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura kageyoshi," An accompaning voice chorused with Hitsugaya's voice. Byakuya

Ice crept up the pavement, to where Ichigo lay. Ichigo couldn't help but to shiver from the cold. His eyes involuntarily began to close.

"Ichigo! Damnit! Don't go to sleep here!"

Renji.

Then his world faded to black.

* * *

A/n: Another chapter finished. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll have more of Rukia in the next chapter. :)

Ja ne (Till the next chapter!)


	4. Chapter 4: An Unnoticable Enemy Part 1

A/n: Sorry for the long wait. I won't be able to write as much as before since I have to study for the finals...including French.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way possible...if I could I would though

* * *

Chapter 4: An Unnoticable Enemy Part 1

Ichigo awoke to see the long, narrow building in his inner world. A slight drizzle of rain numbly tapped against his pallid cheeks, while a light, melonchony wind blew against his exposed skin. Grunting, Ichigo pushed himself off the cold ground, then limply raised his arms; fingertips rubbing his tired eyes. Slowly.

In a sudden blink of an eye, a spiky white-haired male appeared in front of him. His nearly-blank eyes scanned his surroundings, his gaze stopping at Ichigo. A tint of a smirk was imprinted on his face while his right hand was wrapped loosely against a large, wide sword in the shape of a knife, the end wrapped with what seemed to be a white cloth. It was Hichigo.

"**Whats tha matter, King?"** he teased, his sword now resting on his shoulder,** "I can see that ya heroically tried ta fend ya self of hollows..." **he paused, a wide grin formed on his feautures,** "but failed."**

Ichigo gave off a very tired sigh, then raised his head to look deeply into the eyes of his hollow self. "I don't have time for this," he muttered softly, so only himself could hear, and then in an even tone of voice he said to Hichigo, "Why am I here?" He gazed around indicating to his inner world.

Silence filled the empty world; only the slight tapping of the rain could be heard.Tap, tap, tap. Slow movements of rain poured down upon the two figures.

Finally, with a slight grunt, Hichigo decided to break the chain of silence. "**I called ya here King.**" Since when had Hichigo called Ichigo to his inner world?

"Why?" Ichigo's question almost startled Hichigo. Why? Wasn't it obvious.

Hichigo answered the question with only two words, "**You're dying.**" Ichigo's face became downcast, and worried, the frown etched on his face showed this clearly. What was Ichigo to do?

* * *

Chaos. That was the only word which could describe what was happening now. While the two lieutenants were desperately trying to save Ichigo, who was on the brink of death, the two taichos were faced with an impossible task. Hollows had already filled the small town, are were carelessly walking along the streets, looking upon the remaining human spirits in the town.

"Soutez ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" An ear-shattering scream echoed throughout the town, while a majestic icy dragon raced out from the tip of Hitsugaya's blade. With a defening roar, it engufled a cluster of hollows, freezing them all into crystaline ice. Then, with a soft turn of his blade, the ice shattered, taking the hollows with it, and shortly afterwards dissolved in the thin air.

How many were there? There could only be one possibility. Someone was behind all of this, but who?

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," a sweet cherry aroma filled the atmosphere, while cherry blossoms surrounded the hollows in a tight area. Then, a rain of cherry blossoms scatterred upon them, and at once, the hollows all disappeared in a flash of pink light.

Up above however, was another gargantua, and even more hollows swarmed out into the city.

"Kuchiki-taicho!" Hitsugaya yelled under the load roar of the ice dragon, "We need backup!"

Byakuya nodded in reply, and wryly drew out his cellphone, briefly speaking to the so called Mcs of Soul Society.

In the meantime, Matsumoto, and Renji, a few blocks away, weren't faring as well as the captains. They had difficulties...

"Damnit Ichigo! Open your eyes already!" Renji nearly shouted while fighting off hollows.

Ichigo, who was sprawled on the ground, was being healed by Matsumoto, even though she wasn't good at healing.

She gave off a long, tired, weary sigh. "If only Inoue was here...but she's in California, or whatever and coming back tomorrow." Soon afterwards, she shot an accusing glance at Ichigo. "You shoulda been careful you know..."

"Damnit Matsumoto!" A yell could be heard from the far distance. Renji, "Hurry up and heal Ichigo already!" He swore while he fought between ragged and tired breaths.

With another sigh, Matsumoto placed her hands over Ichigo's chest while a murky white light emited between the hands and the chest. But, unnoticed to Matsumoto, a hollow's mask was slowly developing at the sides of Ichigo's face.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Ichimaru mused from behind the gargantua, "Seems like the substitute is a vaizard after all..."

* * *

A/n: short chapter, I know. I'll make it longer, this is only half of the real chapter, but I have to study for exams, Finals. I hate finals! Anyways, this is part 1 and I'm working on part 2 so don't worry!


	5. Chapter 5: An Unnoticable Enemy Part 2

A/n: Sorry for the long wait.

WARNING: this chapter contains a very OC Hitsugaya.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way possible...if I could I would though

* * *

Chapter 5: An Unnoticable Enemy Part 2:

Sharp teal eyes glanced over to Matsumoto in a quick, unorderly-like fashion. A haunting reiatsu was nearby, near Matsumoto, in particular, and he couldn't detect where it was coming from. All he could see was the laying body of Ichigo sprawled on the floor, with a distinctive strawberry-blonde in front of him, almost blocking the view of his face. But, that was one of the lesser priorities he had to face. If the person didn't show him/herself, what was the point of worrying?

He also knew that someone was behind that gargantua, meaning it was most likely to be one of Aizen's henchmen. If not, why were there so many hollows coming out from the gargantua? But, what was the real purpose behing all of this?

White brows furrowed in overwhelming concentration, but it soon shattered when he sensed a huge hollow reiatsu from behind him. Exactly where Matsumoto was at. He turned backwards, noticing a mask developing on Ichigo's face. A hollow's mask. Aquamarine eyes widened in slow realization; if Ichigo had a mask on his face and still was a shinigami, that could only mean...

'_You know what to do...'_ A growl resonated at the back of his head. He gave slow nod before giving an ear-splitting yell to Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto! Move!"

Matsumoto flinced, almost horrified when she saw her own taicho running towards her, his sword faced upwards, and his eyes filled with a killer's instint.

* * *

From closing violet eyes, Rukia could narrowly see her cell door opening, as shallow footsteps echoed painfully around her head. A sharp pain resonated from her lower back when a hand wrapped around her collar forcefully pulled her up. Another hand pushed her head up, violet eyes now facing cool aquamarine ones.

A muffled yawn was instantly heard from the background, and Ulquorria immediately dropped Rukia, turning backwards to face the new intruder.

Unfocused eyes turned to the new arrancar, her head lowered and already drowsy and pounding. A new scar on his forehead bleed badly, blindling her eyes. Slowly, it dripped down into her eyelashes and fell, straight into her eye.

It was definately a horrible feeling having blood seep into her eye. She yelped, instantly shuting her eyes in the process.

A muffled conversation ended, one turning to look at Rukia. If only she knew which one...Almost instantly, her eyesight blurred a dark red color while an unbearable pain washed over her. Like a puppet, she felt her body fall limply onto the ground, hands already bounded behind her with the reiatsu cuffs.

The unmistakable sound of yelling ran through her ears. Rukia wished all that screaming would stop, that all the pain would wash away, and for once, throw away all the heavy burdens placed on her lithe shoulders.

In an earie flash of light, Rukia opened her eyes one last time, and then closed them, falling into an inducing sleep.

* * *

"Hmm..." a dark-brown haired man mused aloud, speaking directly to the silver haired who was directly in front of him.

The silver-haired in front of him smirked, the corners of his mouth twisted into somewhat a foxy-grin.

"What're we gonna hafta' do?" Ichimaru questioned, a hint of playfulness lingering in his words.

Aizen smiled his menacing smile. "Well, I guess you could pay a quick visit to Kuchiki-taicho." he paused, his hand steadily drumming on the chair arm. "For now."

Slitted eyes looked back at Aizen, a smile playing on Ichimaru's lips.

"O'course Aizen-sama."

* * *

"Damnit! Matsumoto, MOVE!" the icy edge to his voice startled Matsumoto. Was there something behind her?

Reluctantly she turned around, rapidly noticing the mask developing on Ichigo's face. But it had only gone halfway...

Her eyes widened in horror; Ichigo was a vaizard, and her taicho wanted to kill him.

From the distance, Matsumoto could hear the commanding voice of Hitsugaya, "Move!"

In terror and in agony, Matsumoto lifted her head and spoke directly towards the juuban tai-taicho, "No!"

"You don't know what he is, or what he has become," he stated icily, venom dripping off every word, "yet you still protect him?!"

Gritting her teeth, Matsumoto stood her ground, hand clenching her sword hilt. "I don't know what you've become taicho!" she hollered back, with a sense of defiance against her voice, "Ichigo is our nakama! Our friend! Why is it that you want to kill him?!"

Unconciously, Hitsugaya flinched.

"Taicho!" she continued, eyes blaring with confidence, "Even—"

"—Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya roared, his voice overpowering hers "Step away from Ichigo, its an order." An icy reiatsu surrounded Hitsugaya as he raised his sword pointing it to the sky.

"I can't!" Matsumoto, fought back her tears, standing protectively over Ichigo. How did it end up like this?

"You leave me no choice Matsumoto," he stated icily, "I would've thought you would've chosen a better choice." He inched forwards, blade still pointed upwards.

Matsumoto, unwillingly drew out Haineko, at the same time, inching backwards.

* * *

A/n: Yes, yes, I know you're all wondering about where Renji and Byakuya are, but don't worry, they are in the next chapter. Please Review, and hope you liked reading this chapter.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** **I am going to China on the 12th of July (This Saturday) and coming back on the 24th! So, I won't be able to write...which is sad.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hidden Intentions and Frenzy

A/n: Ok, I know~ I haven't been writing for a very long time. I apologize for that. I also want to let you all no that I am not abandoning this story, and since finals are over, I will update quicker!

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and those who story alerted, favourited etc.~

**rukia death kuchiki**: yay ichigo xDDD I competely agree with you

**Iosakka**: no kidding, Hichigo will beat the living daylights out of Ichimaru. ^^ guaranteed~!

**Sage Monarch**: thankies~

**japanesegirl101**: It will get much more interesting....I hope.... and Aizen has his own purposes...which I have yet to decide...but don't worry~it will be evil though.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Hidden Intentions and Frenzy

Hitsugaya's sword glowed a deep, icy blue. A chill ran through Matsumoto's skull, as ice spread along the ground with an alarming speed. Matsumoto jumped back, the ice aiming, shooting tiny pricks of snow at her. In bewilderment, she pulled out her sword, striking the approaching pieces in a mad rush.

There was a growl from behind her, and then there was the sword, aiming for her head. Turning around, she pulled out her own sword, a patch of ice forming upon the clash of steel against steel. Matsumoto struggled, shaking arms holding against the more powerful Hyorinmaru.

"Give up Matsumoto," Hitsugaya hissed venomously. "Give him over to Soul Society."

Hitsugaya pulled back his zanpactou, moving backwards, Matsumoto tripping forwards in the moment. Hitsugaya sidestepped behind her, easily placing his zanpactou against the front of her neck.

Matsumoto gasped, the sword edge grazing her neck, spilling a trail of blood. Hands found their way to her taicho's wrist, and she pushed away the wrist, effectively keeping away the sword as well.

"No," she whimpered, the pain searing, burning at her neck, "Ichigo...he's our friend isn't he?" She looked back at her taicho, pleadingly, noticing his startled eyes.

Her heart was beating hurriedly, quickly, like rain beating against pavement. But why did it hurt? There was an unexplainable pain buried in her heart, and she closed her eyes, willing it away.

"...I can't do that," a small voice replied evenly. "You know that, don't you Matsumoto?"

And then she replied, voice laced with regret, "I know."

She lashed out, kicking her leg behind her, while holding her taicho's wrist. Hitsugaya borrowed the momentum of her kick and flipped over her head. Their eyes met face to face.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo woke up, his head spining with agony. Where was he? And then he knew.

Tall buildings surrounded him, the rain pouring down on his hair.

"Yo, Ichigo," A joking voice called out mockingly, "Where've ya been?"

He turned around, glaring _bullets_ at the newcomer, "Hichigo". Said person nodded enthusiastically, approaching him quicker with bigger steps. A huge, fake smile was plastered onto his face. It made Ichigo's stomach reel with disgust.

"What do you want?" questioned Ichigo dismissively, looking away slightly. "Where's Zangetsu?" A shrug was his answer.

"Then what do you want?" Ichigo repeated, getting annoyed. Did Hichigo just come to bother him?...Highly likely though.

Hichigo smirked, "I guess I've wanted ta see ya face!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. _He wanted to see me? I guess he'd want to see it since I'm passed out on a street with people trying to kill me! He's probably going to tease me..._

The very thought made Ichigo _really_ frustrated. First off....Ichimaru is lurking somewhere unseen, and is probably planning something....Second, Rukia's locked up somewhere, and third, his friends are trying to kill him....or friend.

"Listen Ichigo." Ichigo turned at the change in Hichigo's voice. It sounded resentful and bitter, different from the joyful, teasing sound that he had been accustomed to.

Turning to the sound of the voice, he noticed Zangetsu, standing beside Hichigo. Had they both teamed up? Ichigo mentally sighed.

"Ichigo, ya gonna die if we...." he paused, lips moving in unease, "....no...._I_ don't do something."

He seemed pleased with him changing the words. Ichigo just silently watched in exasperation.

A deep voice interuppted his thoughts. Zangetsu cleared his throat, "Ichigo, we have come to realize that if you die, we also perish along with you."

Ichigo looked away, throughly disappointed. _They __**just**__ noticed? _Ichigo sighed again mentally.

"So, I'm gonna take ya over, _**King**__," _Hichigo stated.

Suddenly, there were chains which wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Ichigo stood up, the chains rattling against the floor. _Reiatsu huh? _Ichigo thought.

The two figures turned away, disappearing in the midst of the dropping rain.

"Hey!" Ichigo screamed after them, "Where are you going?"

And even though he knew, he didn't wan't to admit it.

Ichigo growled to the night air, "Well, take care of my body." and to himself, "Now, how the hell do I get out of here?"

**

* * *

**

Rukia decided that it was time to leave the arrancars for good. Her plan was to run away. And how? She had no idea.

"Oi Rukia!" an unexpected voice startled her. Crap. Tousen. It was at this moment that Rukia started to swear in every language she knew. Damn Tousen to ruin her plans, even though she didn't really have one.... But wait, he was blind, wasn't he?

"Aizen wants to see you," he continued monotonously, opening the cell slightly, "in his chamber."

Rukia had to laugh sourly at that. "For what purpose?"

She shuffled backwards when a small squeak sounded. Turning her head, she noticed a rat. She smiled evilly. Of course!

Tousen moved towards her and unchained her. Rukia winced, rubbing her numb wrists. Gently, she scooped up the rat into her palm.

She scrambled forwards when Tousen pulled at her dress. The rat squeaked in fear. Rukia stood motionless, Tousen looking around in suspicion.

"A rat, I see....," Tousen said. He felt Rukia's body stiffen. Oh, so she was scared of them, wasn't she? What a pathetic girl.

Meanwhile, Rukia felt entirely numb. Had Tousen found out?

**

* * *

**

A/n: I feel so tired =_____________=. Finally school's over and I'll _probably _be updating more frequently. And YAY~ Finally Rukia has her plan in motion, or does she? Byakuya.....will be in the story soon...btw. Sorry to keep you all waiting. T_____T

R&R (Read and Review)~!


	7. HELP!

_**I NEED HELP**__**____**_

**OK, ok, I know this isn't a chapter, but I need help~! ____**

**I'm not too sure what pairing I should base this fic on. So, I'm going to ask you guys. Feel free to give/nominate 1-2 PAIRINGS, and I'll go with the pair that has the most votes.**  
**I'll wait till July 17th for the results. ^^**

**Thanks~**

**~aisu-sakura**

If you for some reason can't review for the pairing, feel free to PM me instead ^^.


End file.
